


here are my terms, have some faith in me

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hurricane [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When presented with Posey twins, Tim loses all rationality and melts down. </p><p>Title taken from Life On the Moon by David Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here are my terms, have some faith in me

When presented with Posey twins, Tim loses all rationality and melts down. 

“Are you sure I should be here?”

“It's fine Tim.”

“I mean. You don't get to... I can... look, I shouldn't be here.”

“Oh for Christssakes, Tim!” Buster snaps. Tim shoots a frantic glance to the twins but they're sitting in their playpen having a staring contest, oblivious to their father's anger. “They're _my_ kids. If I want you here, if I say you can be here, you can be here. I know you said I had to do the work, but you know what? It's your turn! Do a little of the work, show me this means something to you!”

“But. Kristen. She wouldn't-”

“Do you know what I had to do to pull this off? I begged. _Begged_ , Tim. I told her that if she would bring the kids out here, she had a vacation on me. Five star hotel, shopping, whatever she wanted and I'd pick up the tab. First thing she asked me was if you would be here. I said yes. And do you know what she told me?”

“What?”

“She said she was glad I wouldn't be alone, because they've been a handful lately.”

“... really?” Tim asks. It wasn't exactly where he was expecting the conversation to go.

Buster just gives him a dirty look. “Yes, really. I was the asshole, I was the cheater, I was the one who destroyed my marriage. Kristen... she's amazing. And has every right to hate me but she doesn't. So quit questioning it before you jinx it.”

Tim swallows hard, nods before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Sorry. I just, I keep expecting for this to blow up. Like it did the last time. It's not supposed to be this easy.”

“I've been begging. Nothing about this was easy.”

“Did she take the vacation?” He asks, following Buster to the couch and curling up next to him. Buster's staring at the twins with a look that always warms Tim, like he can't believe that he made something that perfect.

“Sort of. I mean, she let me pay for the hotel but that's it. Her and her mom are going to do some shopping. I've got the kids until we leave for Houston. We meet at the airport, they get on a plane back to Georgia and me and you get on the team plane.”

“Like a hostage trade.”

“How did I know you'd say something like that?”

He's smiling, though. They're interrupted when Lee decides staring at his sister isn't fun anymore and instead stares at his daddy. Buster picks him up, drops a kiss on his cheek and bounces him. Tim's never seen anything make him light up the way that his kids do. Watching it, he feels guilty, a mean little part of him whispering in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be here, he destroyed their parents marriage.

But Buster wants him here. And Kristen's okay with their relationship, okay with Tim being around the twins. Tim closes his eyes and tries to stem down the fact that he is completely overwhelmed right now. A whine gets his attention and before he can think twice about what he's doing, he's up and scooping Addy into his arms. She stares at him, blonde haired and blue eyed and so completely perfect and happy.

Tim smiles, nudges her cheek with his thumb. “Hey kiddo. Uncle Timmy's gonna be here a couple days. Okay with you?”

She smiles, giggles and grabs a handful of his hair. He'll take that as a yes.


End file.
